Ben 10: The girl from another world
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben 10/Blue dragon crossover! Bouquet strangely ends up in the world of Ben 10, she is saved by Ben and becomes his new ally. When a new evil emerges, it's up to Ben and the gang to unite to stop it! Rated T! Read and Review please!
1. The girl named Bouquet

**++++Ben 10 the girl from another world++++**

**Chapter 1**

**The girl named Bouquet**

**

* * *

**We come upon a young man with brown hair and dark emerald eyes, he wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans, his name was Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Ultimatrix. He was in his bedroom mind reading comics, it was a slow night tonight. Everything was quite and boring, no aliens were invading the earth and anything like that.

"(Sigh) I wonder what Gwen and Kevin are doing?" Ben said to himself, he got up and put on his jacket and left his room.

**(Somewhere in down town Bellwood)**

In the dark allies in Bellwood, we come upon a girl, she had long black hair that was tied into twin tails and bright violet eyes, she wore what appeared to be a skimpy blue waitress outfit, the most noticeable part was that she was extremely busty and had peach colored skin, her name was Bouquet. She opened her eyes tiredly and looked around her surroundings. She went wide eyed.

"W-Were am I?" the young waitress looked in shock, every thing was different now. The only thing she cold remember was fighting a powerful foe in her world and everything went black, she was now teary eyed.

"Oh no, Shu!" Bouquet yelled worriedly, she looked around for him but he was no where to be found. When she couldn't find him she started sobbing.

"How did this happened, I-I'm all alone..." Bouquet said sadly.

"Aww, what's wrong, cutie?" A male voice asked, Bouquet went wide eyed to see two men in front of her. She was shocked.

"You feel alone?" The second man said as he grabbed her arm "I guess we can have some fun!"

"No! Leave me alone, you creep!" Bouquet yelled, the man didn't care and looked at her large chest.

"What a rack you got!" The man said with a smirk "I'm gonna enjoy spending time with you!"

"Please! Leave me alone!" Bouquet begged.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled, the two men and Bouquet looked to see a teenager with dark brown hair, green eyes, he wore a green jacked with white high lights and with the number 10 on the jacket, a black shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Oh crap it's him!" The first guy yelled with a scared look on his face.

"Let get out of here!" the second man yelled, they ran away and were now gone. the mysterious boy walked up to her.

"You alright?" The boy asked, Bouquet went wide eyed.

'_His voice!_' Bouquet yelled in her thoughts shocked.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Bouquet thanked the boy.

"That's good, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"B-Bouquet..." Bouquet introduced, the boy raised an eye brow.

"That's a cute name." The boy commented, Bouquet blushed at his comment "I'm Ben Tennyson."

Ben also saw that the girls breast were huge for her age, she looked about his age. Ben blushed.

'_There huge!_' Ben yelled in his thoughts.

"You like?" Bouquet said as she smiled, Ben was now as red as a tomato.

"Sorry! I didn't mean-" Ben was cut off.

"It's alright..." Bouquet said with a smile.

"Do you have any were to go?" Ben asked the young waitress, she now had a sad face.

"I'm...I don't..." Bouquet said, Ben felt heart broken when he heard this. Then he started to think.

"Well...you can come with me." Ben said as he helped her back to her feet.

"R-Really?" Bouquet said shocked.

"I have to talk to my parents first, but I'll figure something out." Ben said sweetly.

"Thank you, thank you so much..." Bouquet said.

"Come on, It's getting dark." Ben said as he lead Bouquet in his car and drove off.

**To be continued**

**Next Episode: Meeting the Tennysons**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Meeting the Tennysons

**++++Ben 10 the girl from another world++++**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Tennysons**

**

* * *

**Ben and Bouquet were now driving, Bouquet was amazed at what she was in. Ben noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked looking at twin tailed girl.

"W-Well...I never seen anything like this...what is it?" Bouquet asked curiously.

"You're joking, right?" Ben asked wired it out by the girls talking.

"No, please tell me?" Bouquet asked.

"It's called a car..." Ben told her.

"A. Car?" Bouquet asked cutely.

"It's how we get to places..." Ben explained.

"Ohhhh! That's amazing!" Bouquet said with a smile "Were are we going?"

"I need to go to me cousin's house..." Ben said to the extremely busty girl.

**(Gwen's house)**

Gwen was sitting on the couch watching T.V with her boyfriend Kevin Levin, then they heard the door bell rang.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked, Gwen got up to the door.

"I think it Ben." Gwen said, she opened, then her eyes widened, she saw a girl about her age, but she had huge breast compared to Gwen, she wore what looked like a waitress dress, an apron, and white stockings.

"Ben? Who is that?" Gwen asked the wielder of the Ultimatrix.

"Please, I'm sorry to intrude, I'm Bouquet." The girl named Bouquet introdced as she bowed, which caused her huge breasts to bounce a little. Kevin and Ben to blush.

"Wow!" Kevin and Ben said, but was hit with tinny mana beams.

"OWW!" Ben and Kevin both yelled.

"Get your heads out the gutter!" Gwen yelled "I'm sorry, they can be a little boyish at times"

"It's alright!" Bouquet said with a smile.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin." Gwen introduced.

"Kevin, Kevin Levin!" Kevin Introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" Bouquet said kindly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Gwen asked.

"No...I don't..." Bouquet said "I'm not form this world..."

"WHAT?" Ben, Gwen and Kevin both said shocked.

Bouquet began to explain to the three teenagers as best as she could, Ben and the others were speechless.

"A world full of monster and magic?" Ben said amazed "COOL!"

"Nerd..." Kevin whispered but was nudged by Gwen.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Bouquet giggled at Ben's reaction and blushed.

"I-Is it okay that I take a bath here?" Bouquet asked " I'm really filthy..."

"Sure! I'll show you..." Gwen offered the busty waitress and took her the bath room.

**(Later)**

Bouquet was now warring a dark blue shirt with a cat on it, a short dark blue mini skirt and black stockings, Ben and Kevin blushed a crimson red.

"What do you think?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Ben and Kevin were still staring at the young waitress.

"Wow my clothes really fits you! Bouquet!" Gwen said sweetly.

"Really?" Bouquet said with a smile.

"Well...Lets get going." Ben said as he walked up to the door, Bouquet followed him.

"Be careful you two!" Kevin said.

"We will." Ben said.

**(Ben's house)**

Ben and Bouquet were now at the house, Ben helped Bouquet out the car.

"Okay, my parents can be a little suspicious, so don't say anything wired?" Ben asked, Bouquet nodded.

The walked up to the door and it opened to show a man and a woman, the woman had blond hair and green eyes, she wore a purple long sleeved shirt, white pants and dress shoes, Her name was Sandra Tennyson. The man had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a with button up shirt, and brown pants, his name was Carl Tennyson.

"Hey dad! Hey mom!" Ben said with a grin.

"Ben, who is this?" Sandra asked shocked at what the girl was warring.

"Is she your girl friend, Ben?" Carl said as he ruffled his son's hair, Ben and Bouquet both blushed.

"Uh...No dad...She's a exchange student from another school!" Ben said "Her name's Bouquet."

"Oh! Please come in!" Sandra insisted, Ben and Bouquet walked in the house.

"I'm Sandra Tennyson, and this is my husband Carl." Sandra introduced.

"It's nice meeting you both!" Bouquet said with a bow.

"Is it okay that she stay in the gust room?" Ben asked his parents, his parants looked at each other.

"Well, It's a little dusty but..." Sandra was cut off when Ben took Bouquet's hand and ran up stairs.

"Okay! Thanks mom!" Ben yelled.

**(Guest room)**

Ben and Bouquet finished cleaning room, the room had a blue wall papering and a pink rug, the bed had a blue cover and the bookshelf and was in the middle of the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Ben asked, but was hugged by Bouquet. Ben blushed.

"I love it! Thank you!" Bouquet thanked the green eyed teenager. Ben smiled.

"No prob..." Ben said with a cocky grin "I am a good guy!"

Bouquet giggled at his cuteness, he was so much like Shu in a lot of ways. Ben walked up to the door ready to leave.

"Ben..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything!" Bouquet said sweetly.

"Don't mention it." Ben said with a smile "Good night!"

"Good night!" Bouquet said, Ben then left the room.

**(Next day after school)**

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Bouquet were walking down the streets of down town Bellwood, Gwen and Bouquet were getting new clothes.

"Why do I have to go?" Kevin yelled pissed off.

"Because! If you didn't you be getting yourself into trouble!" Gwen yelled,

"No I wont!" Kevin yelled back.

"No, I'm pretty sure you will!" Ben said.

"Not helping! Tennyson!" Kevin yelled, Bouquet giggled at the two boys.

But somewhere in the shadows, a figure of what looked like a man was staring at the four teens.

"**This will be fun...**" A unknown being said with a grin.

**To be continued**

**Next Episode: Being from another universe pt 1**

**R&R!  
**


	3. Being from another universe pt 1

**++++Ben 10 the girl from another world++++**

**Chapter 3**

**Being from another universe pt 1**

**

* * *

**Ben and the gang were now at Bellwood mall, everyone was buying things like no tomorrow. Ben and Kevin sighed tiredly.

"COME ON, BEN!" Bouquet yelled as she grabbed Ben's wrist, then she started running.

"W-Whoa!" Ben yelled as he was tugged to the clothes store, Kevin and Gwen were the only ones left.

"So, now what?" Kevin asked the red headed girl.

"There's a new store that just opened near the ice cream shop, come on!" Gwen said as she to Kevin's arm and left.

"Crap.." Kevin said under his breath.

"What was that?" Gwen asked angry.

"N-Nothing!" Kevin yelled.

Bouquet and Ben were now inside the store, Ben sighed.

"LOOK!" Bouquet all most screamed, Ben jumped and looked at what the girl was pointing at. It was a blue colored dress with dark blue ribbons on it.

"A dress?" Ben asked while scratching his head confused.

"It's so beautiful!" Bouquet yelled with a blush on her checks.

Bouquet walked up to the dress and took it from the rack, she walked up to the client and asked her were the dressing room is. She found it and went in side.

"No peeking." Bouquet teased, Ben blushed. Ben waited and waited.

"How do I look?" Bouquet asked, Ben turned to see her and started blushing, she looked beautiful, the dress was really fitting her body very well (Including her huge breasts) and Ben saw her amazing cleavage and started to get a nose bleed.

"Well?" Bouquet asked while posing, all the men were looking at her in lustful faces, Ben glared at them and showed them the Ultimatrix. They all had scared faces and turned around.

"You look beautiful!" Ben complimented, Bouquet blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Ben!" Bouquet said while hugging him, Ben blushed again from feeling her huge breasts pressing against his chest.

Bouquet started going through clothes like no tomorrow, she came out of the dressing room warring a Gothic dress, black stockings and boots, then after that she came out warring a blue sweater and black pants and after that she came out warring a red tank-top, a short skirt and boots. Ben drooled like a water fall, she looked good in anything. Ben and Bouquet bought the clothes and left to find Gwen and Kevin.

"I wonder were they went?" Ben said while scratching his head, but they were met with a clocked figure of some sort, the figure had blood red eyes staring at them. Ben was about to use the Ultimatrix.

"I'm no threat, young Benjamin..." The being reassured the young hero, Ben was shocked.

"H-How do you know my name?" Ben demanded the being, The cloaked person laughed.

"You could be a fun opponent..." The being grinned, the being charged at the two teens.

"GET DOWN!" Ben yelled as he jumped on Bouquet, they dodged the attack.

"You alright?" Ben asked the busty, twin tailed girl.

"Y-Yeah..." Bouquet said, then she noticed Ben was bleeding "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a flesh wound..."Ben said as he held his bleeding side, the two teens saw all the people running away and panicking.

"We got to get everyone to a safe place...!" Ben was shocked when he saw the cloaked being was still alive.

"AHAHAH! You're very quick, child..." The being said as he grinned "But don't think you're to get away so easily!"

The being charged at the two teens, Ben activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the dial down. A huge green light engulfed his entire body, Bouquet shield her eyes from the bright light.

"W-What's happening?" Bouquet said while shielding her eyes, when the the light died down her eyes widened in shock. Ben was replaced with a huge orange dinosaur being, he had glowing green eyes and a symbol on his chest.

"HUMUNGOUASUR!" The dinosaur yelled, Bouquet was amazed at the size of the monster.

"B-Ben? Is that you?" Bouquet asked worried, the being that called its self Humungouasur looked down to the shocked girl.

"Don't worry, I'm still me!" Humungouasur said with a grin.

"H-How did you...?" Bouquet was cut off.

"It's the Ultimatrix.." Humungouasur said.

"U-Ultimatrix?" Bouquet asked confused, then the cloaked being started laughing like a lunatic, Bouquet's eyes widened.

'_That laugh..._' Bouquet thought shocked.

"What's so funny?" Humungouasur asked rudely.

"You're so amusing...I like you kid!" The being said with a smirk under his hood.

"I'll show you amusing! Freak!" Humungouasur yelled as he charged at the clocked person, he tried to punch him but he vanished.

"WHAT?"

"To slow, kid!"

Humungouasur turned to see the being behind him, the clocked man kicked him behind his back and sent him sliding across the ground and to a wall, a huge smoke cloud was formed.

"BEN!" Bouquet yelled for the young hero, when the smoke cleared and Humungouasur was still standing.

"Was that all?" Humungouasur asked joking.

"You're a tough one! This could be fun!" The cloaked freak said with a grin.

"First tell me something?" Humungouasur asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who the heck are you?" Humungouasur asked.

"I thought you'll never ask!" The cloaked being said with a snicker "I'm Viader..."

"V-Viader..." Bouquet said shocked, the name of the man that sent her to this world.

"Y-You..."Bouquet said shocked, Viader turned to her "You sent me here!"

"Oh yeah! I remember kicking your friends little asses around..." Viader said with a grin his face, Bouquet glared at him.

"WHAT?" Humungouasur said shocked.

"I'll make you pay!" Bouquet yelled, then a huge purple gigantic hippo was right behind her, Humungouasur was shocked.

'_What is that?_'

**To be continued **

**Next Episode: Being from another universe pt 2**

**R&R!  
**


	4. Being from another universe pt 2

**++++Ben 10 the girl from another world++++**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Being from another universe pt 2**

* * *

Ben was astonished by what he was seeing, he rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real or an illusion. Was that a giant purple hippo with bat wings behind her. What the heck was going on here?

The being from another world turned to her and said "This could be fun after all..."

"You big jerk!" Bouquet yelled angry "You leave him alone!"

"I see you have feelings for the shape shifter..." Viader said joking, Ben and Bouquet blushed.

"WHAT?" Ben yelled blushing by what Viader just said, was he serious?

"T-That's not...!" Bouquet yelled but was cut off when she saw Viader about to attack. He then created a huge beam of green light ready to blast the bust girl and her shadow.

"I guess I have to kill you..." Viader spoke darkly, Bouquet was terrified and frozen in place.

"NO!" Ben yelled as he tried to activate the Ultimatrix and save Bouquet.

But then a unexpected blast of pink hit Viader straight on the chest which caused him to fly to a wall. Ben and Bouquet looked to see Gwen and Kevin.

"That's not happening!" Gwen yelled ready to shot again at the being, Kevin then bent down and absorbed the martial on the ground. His body was now covered with concrete material

"Finlay, some action!" Kevin said as he punched his fist together. With that said he charged at him and morphed his fist into a sledge hammer, but then he was hit by a huge blast and hit the toy store.

"KEVIN!" Ben, Gwen and Bouquet yelled, they then turned too see Viader floating up in the air. Ben got up with the Ultimatrix ready.

"Ben!" Bouquet yelled as she ran up to him, she was worried "Are you alright?"

Ben looked at her and said "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Hehehe...I'll be living...until next time..." Viader said with a grin.

"WAIT!" Ben yelled at the being, but it was to late; he was gone. Ben fell to the ground tiredly.

**(Back at Ben's house)**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were then talking to Bouquet about the current incident, they were speechless by what they heard.

"So, that hippo..." Ben spoke.

"Yep, he's my shadow..." Bouquet said reviling him to the gang.

"This day officially got weirder..." Kevin said with a freaked out tone.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." Gwen said astonished.

"What else can he do?" Ben asked curiously, Bouquet smiled as he asked. She then did a pose and summoned her shadow and then transformed, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were speechless at what they saw. Bouquet transformed to Gwen, but the only difference was that her chest was still bigger.

"What do you think?" Bouquet asked sweetly and doing a few poses. Ben and Kevin were drooling.

"GUYS!" Gwen yelled.

"WHAT?" Ben and Kevin answered shocked. Bouquet then transformed back to herself again.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to fix that." Bouquet said rubbing her head.

"It's okay, that was pretty good!" Gwen said sweetly, Bouquet smiled.

"Now, that guy from earlier," Kevin spoke "Who was that?"

"I don't know, he said his name was Viader..." Ben explained.

"He the guy that took me here..." Bouquet finished, Ben and the gang looked at her in shock.

**(Later)**

Bouquet explained what happened, Ben and the gang was shocked by this.

"Your friends, are they-" Ben was cut off,

"I hope not..." Bouquet said sad '_Shu, Kluke, Jiro, Zola, and Marumaro...please be safe..._'

Then suddenly Bouquet felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ben with a reassuring face.

"Will help, No matter what it takes!" Ben said with a cool smile, Bouquet blushed again. Why was she blushing so much when she was around him. She was in love with Shu, but he seemed to avoid her every time they were with each other, but Ben was always with here no matter what. Was she feeling something more between this boy.

"Yeah, were always here to help." Gwen said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, whatever..." Kevin said boredly.

"KEVIN!" Gwen yelled.

"WHAT! I'm in!" Kevin yelled back at his girlfriend, with that the two shared a laugh.

**(Unknown)**

Some where in the park, they were five figures lying on the ground, the first one woke up, he had spiky blackish brown hair that was tide in a pony tail with a red ribbon, blue shirt, yellow shorts and brown boots.

"Ow, my head..." The boy groaned while rubbing his head.

"I see you finally woken up!" A voice said, the boy's eyes went wide when he heard the voice, he then looked up to see a man who wore a long white coat, brown vest with a tie, black pants and a pair of goggles around his neck. He had on a smile that freaked the boy out.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked nervously to the strange man, he never seen anyone dressed up like that before.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," The man said with a smile "I'm Professor Paradox, care for a gumball?"

**To be continued **

**Next Episode: Paradox  
**

**R&R!**


End file.
